Encuentro en una noche
by CowInDrugs
Summary: One-shot, Gilbert x Fritz. Después de terminar su trabajo de esa noche, Gilbert se encuentra una luz que provenía de la habitación del príncipe heredero ¿a caso Friedrich se le había olvidado apagar la vela o había otra razón?


Hola

Este es mi primer fanfic y que mejor que escribir un one-shot. Más que una historia, es un experimento de escritura (y también aprender el funcionamiento de ff xP) por lo que simplemente quise escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas.

PD: Disculpen por el título... cuando lo escribí (hace como un año y medio) no le puse título y ahorita no se me ocurrió uno mejor

Sin más qué decir, a leer~

* * *

-Todo en orden, señor! - anunció un soldado a Gilbert después de su última ronda de la noche por el palacio.

-Muy bien, se pueden retirar a descansar - anunció el albino. Todos los soldados presentes mostraron alegría por haber cumplido su deber un día más, la verdad si que ya estaban cansados.

Gilbert sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de sus soldados. La verdad él también estaba cansado, el nuevo departamento de exteriores lo traía loco con venir e ir a la casa de los Habsburgo y asistir a esas aburridas juntas con el señorito. Ese día acaba de regresar de uno de sus múltiples viajes y no había podido descansar desde ese entonces, ya le pesaban los pies.

Entre risas y pláticas de los soldados se retiraron del gran pasillo de entrada. Gilbert también lo iba hacer pero prefirió hacer una última ronda a los pasillos donde se ubicaban las habitaciones para cerciorarse que sus majestades estuvieran bien entre los brazos de morfeo. Con todo su cansancio subió las escaleras y caminó lo más silencioso que pudo por el pasillo.

Todo estaba en orden al parecer. Ya se iba a dar media vuelta para irse a descansar hasta que visualizó una tenue luz que salía de la habitación del príncipe heredero. Sin más se dirigió a la puerta.

Tocó levemente la puerta con sus nudillos, pero suficiente para que la persona que estaba dentro de la habitación se alarmara, apagara rápidamente la vela y, después de unos segundos, abriera la puerta fingiendo un rostro adormilado. Al ver la actuación del joven príncipe, Gilbert levantó una ceja sin despegar los ojos de él.

\- ¡Gilbert! - se sorprendió el príncipe - No esperaba que fuera usted - sacó la cabeza de la habitación para voltear a los lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie para que después, con un movimiento rápido, metiera a Gilbert a su habitación.

-Sabe que a esta hora ya debe de estar descan…

-Lo sé, no debe de regañarme todas las noches por lo mismo - lo cortó el príncipe

Gilbert suspiró - Friedrich…

-Lo sé, no es necesario otro regaño - lentamente Friedrich se acercó a su escritorio para prender la vela nuevamente para dejar ver lo que Gilbert ya sabía de sobra, él estaba leyendo libros de filosofía de Francia. Se acercó para estar en frente de Friedrich, bajó la mirada y vio que se había equivocado, esa noche eran libros de latín. Aunque el joven príncipe todavía no lo entendía en su totalidad se esforzaba en aprender.

-Si su majestad se entera se meterá en problemas

Friedrich simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo. Sabía perfectamente que su padre aborrecía a los franceses y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, cosa que a él le fascinaba. Su cultura, su idioma, todo, absolutamente todo. Y no solo eso aborrecía su padre, el rey, sino también el latín. Solo le permitía practicar el alemán, cabalgata, perfeccionar el uso de las armas de fuego y las estrategias militares. Ninguna de las cosas "permitidas" le gustaba.

Gilbert lo observó en silencio todo ese rato, la verdad le gustaba que su futuro mandatario fuera tan curioso y artístico pero la guerra es la guerra y no podían darse el lujo de descuidar sus fronteras, después de "establecerse" mejor como una nación y la "reciente" pelea con Suecia y el distanciamiento de Francia, había despertado la "atención" de las grandes naciones hacia él.

Gilbert se lamentó sobre el futuro del chico de 16 años en frente de él. Tan joven, tan inocente y tenía que mancharla con la crueldad de la guerra pero no podía hacer nada, en su momento él fue alguien así: un joven que vivía de su inocencia. Sin pensarlo, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del príncipe y la acarició con su pulgar haciendo que este levantara la vista para toparse con esos rojos rubíes, tan únicos que daban miedo pero en ese momento mostraban cariño, cariño que era y será para siempre de él.

Sin previo aviso, un bostezo salió de la boca del más chico, sacándole una sonrisa de medio lado al más grande - Ya es hora de dormir. Mañana tiene clase de combate conmigo - se acercó más y besó la frente al príncipe. El príncipe simplemente asintió con ojos llenos de cansancio que amenazaban a cerrarse en cualquier momento. Se separó del más grande y se acostó en la cama mientras el otro apagaba la vela con un gran soplido.

-Buenas noches

-Descanse, y que tenga dulces sueños

El príncipe sonrió y cerró los ojos. Una vez visto que se disponía a dormir, el albino cerró la puerta tras de sí después de salir de la habitación. A pesar de todo lo malo que el rey decía de su hijo mayor, él presentía que algún día sería un gran rey como - o mejor - que su padre. Después de aquel pensamiento simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, al fin y a cabo para que ese día llegara faltaba algunas décadas.

* * *

Algún día lo modificaré y ampliaré la historia... no sé, tal vez en un futuro lo convierta en un fic con varios capítulos

byebye~


End file.
